


Scars

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, just two ex-Nobodies on the road to recovery, speculatively at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Isa wakes up from a nightmare, which turns into a panic attack, which Lea helps calm him down from.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I will lovingly call this salt fic, because of seeing an irritating amount of artwork where Isa loses his scar when he becomes de-Norted. I'm not really a fan of people magically losing scars and the obvious signs of past injuries, rather than learning to live with them.

He woke up with a scream, the sound of a crash from a nearby room going almost unheard in the midst of his panic and confusion - he was sweating, eyes wide, and he wondered if it was a _good_ thing or not that he was _relieved_ to realise that he could still feel the fear, the abject terror, that came from the nightmare. 

It meant that he was not a Nobody, that he had a heart, that he was _Isa_ , not _Saix_ , but then _Saix_  had felt anger and fear near the end as well. That hadn’t stopped him from hurting people, good people, hurting _Lea-_

He covers his face with his hands in an attempt to calm himself down, but instead he finds himself noticing the texture of the scar on his face, _marking him._

Panic set in once again, and Isa, breaths coming uneven, clawed at the long-since healed skin and making it hurt, making it burn, and he could _feel_  but he didn’t _care,_ because as long as that mark was there, he wasn’t, couldn’t, be free, he had to- 

“ _Isa, where’s the Heartless- wait, what the hell’s going on?!”_

He parts his fingers in front of his eyes, and there’s Lea, still in his orange pyjamas, hair a messier state than usual- 

Keyblade in hand.

Isa’s eyes zero in on the weapon, his hands tensing, drawing out more pain.

He doesn’t see the way that Lea blanches, just the fact that the keyblade vanishes into light as it’s dismissed, and then Lea is walking toward him, slowly, hands out. 

Hands on his hands, taking his hands away from his face, now sore, sticky.

“Woah, that’s… sure must’ve been some nightmare, huh.” Isa doesn’t say anything, focusing more on the fact that Lea is in front of him, and that his eyes are stinging, and now his face is stinging too. Lea sighs, and he can’t help but think about how much _both_  of them have changed since they were reckless kids. “Hey. _Hey._  He’s gone, you know that, right? You need to get that memorised, Isa. He’s _gone.”_

 _Isa_ takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly.

“I… yes.”

Lea’s own breath comes out shakily, immediately making Isa feel guilty - he knows how much Lea _worries._  And this is only going to make things worse.

“So if you know that, you should know that this mark doesn’t mean anything anymore. It’s what happened to you. Doesn’t make it what you _are._  And if that guy isn’t around, he can’t do anything to you with it. Got _that_  memorised?”

His mouth opens, but the words don’t come out, so he merely nods instead. 

His face hurts.

“Right. Er… yeah, we - we gotta do something about that.” Isa closed his eyes, and light and warmth washed over him, the stinging first fading, then ceasing entirely. “I’ve gotten a lot better at that since I first started figuring out how to use anything other than fire, y’know. Looks like it’s coming in handy, huh?”

Lea laughs, but it reminds him more of the way that Axel had laughed, the way that it sounded so hollow, laughter for the sake of laughter. But at least he knows that this is just because of the situation. It isn’t like _he_  knows how he should be feeling right now either, after all.

“Heh, you know what? I think I’m just gonna stay right here for a while.”

“This is my _bed_ , Lea.”

Lea rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, not like you were getting any good use out of it. Budge over. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time…”

Lea carried on, talking for the both of them. Glancing at him every so often, too. Sometimes when he knew Isa could tell he was being watched, smiling for something unrelated to the stories he was telling of his adventures, while at others Isa caught him looking worried, concerned, and tired.

He knew that if he suggested Lea go back to his own bed before Lea wanted to, however, he would get nowhere. In that sense, he supposed, Lea really hadn’t changed at all. Just as stubborn and obnoxious as always.


End file.
